Maple Leaves and Gilbirds
by blueboxgirl19
Summary: During 1955 Gilbert Beilschmidt meets a boy named Matthew Williams. He finds himself falling slowly in love with the young boy, but, being faced with difficulties, will he be able to keep Matthew? Fail summary... i tried guys.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Maple Leaves and Gilbirds

By: blueboxgirl19

Prologue

The old man walked up to the grave silently. He was carrying a small box that contained two coffees. He slowly shuffled down the beaten path and eventually came up to an old maple tree with a weathered rock next to it. The old man lowered himself to the ground, his back leaning on the rock. He opened the box and took out the coffees. He then reached into his pocket and produced a small bottle of maple syrup, twisted off the cap and began pouring the sweet treat into the coffees. A warm breeze surrounded the old man making him chuckle. He set one of the coffees down and took a sip of his own.

The townsfolk see him down there every day. He would stay there all day, just leaning on the rock. Everyone knew why he was there, it wasn't a mystery, but every once and awhile a child would come up to him and ask what he was doing. He would look up, smile, and reply:

"I am waiting for my little bird to come back to me."

**A\N: Hi everyone! Okay this is my first multi chapter serious fanfic…. So… please don't be mean. Yeah I know it is a short prologue, but I promise that the chapters will be longer. Reviews and critiques are always accepted, I need you all to be able to read this without frustration, so if you see anything that bothers you feel free to leave me something telling me how you need it changed or whatever.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Hetalia.

Maple Leaves and Gilbirds

Chapter 1

1955

It wasn't unusual for a Friday night to see Gilbert Beilschmidt and his friends – Francis and Antonio- out in the graveyard getting drunk and smoking. That was exactly what was happening this Friday night. The teens liked to celebrate for this weeks' of school being over. It was tradition. Sometimes they would bring their newest girlfriends, or a sibling, or they would invite some other friends they had from school and work.

This Friday night, though, it was just the trio. They were sitting by a fire they had constructed on the outside of the graveyard. Some think it is creepy, drinking in a graveyard, but it ensured the teens that they would not get caught and that they would have privacy. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were in their last year of high school, they were going to make this year count.

They were known as the infamous Bad Touch Trio, otherwise known as the BTT. They were the school's trio of rebels. They played pranks on the teachers and students. They were not only known for their rebellious attitudes, but their fine looks. When the trio walked into the room, all the girls would swarm them, batting their eyes in hope that one of the three would ask them to the newest party or out on a date. The other boys in the room would glare at them in jealousy.

"I think I'll ask Bella out." said Antonio.

"Good choice, she's cute" Francis assured his friend.

"I just don't know how I will get around her brother."

"Ahh, yes, Lars is very protective isn't he?" asked Francis.

"Yeah, and he hates me." Antonio answered back.

"Why don't you just do her and have her keep it a secret?" Gilbert was confused why Antonio didn't just have sex and leave the girl. Antonio would date the girl for a week or so before and after he bedded the girl and then broke up with her.

"Gilbert! That is so mean! I couldn't do that. I want to give them some happiness before and after I have my way with them. I don't know why you can do it" Antonio mumbled.

"My friend, it is just sex. The girl I bed knows that she means nothing to me when we do it. If she thought we did then she was stupid enough to think that." Gilbert stated.

"I just don't know what they see in you if they know that." Antonio replied back.

"They see my awesome, obviously." said Gilbert matter-of-factly.

"Okay guys, that's enough. I think it's time to go home, it's late." Francis said. The other two agreed and started to put things back into the car and pour sand over the fire. They left and went home.

Gilbert woke up the next morning to his bird chirping in his cage, telling Gilbert it was time for him to feed the small bird.

"Ja, I am coming Gilbird."

The albino male got up and went over to the cage, he opened it and Gilbird hopped out onto his hand. Moving his hand up to his head as he walked out of his room to the bathroom, Gilbert yawned. He rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door letting whoever was in there know that he needed to get in.

The male walked down stairs to see that his grandfather was up and was making his grandsons and himself wurst and pan fried potatoes.

"Guten Morgan Opa." greeted Gilbert.

"Morgan Gilbert. Did you sleep well? "

"Ja, I did."

"Gut." replied his grandfather. At this time Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, came down the stairs from the bathroom. At first glance, the brothers don't look the same. In fact looking at them closely won't even justify that they are brothers. One has to take their word for it. The reason for this is because Ludwig, the younger of the two, was taller and bulkier than his brother, with slicked back blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Ludwig also was much more mature than Gilbert, he was more reserved. On the other hand, Gilbert was loud and outgoing. He had pale white hair and ruby red eyes. Gilbert was shorter than his younger brother and more on the lean side. The only thing the brothers really had in common was that they both liked beer, wurst, and potatoes.

"Hey West!"Gilbert called to his brother "Did you use all the hot water?"

"Nein, I did not." Ludwig called back.

"Alright, I am taking a shower now." Gilbert yelled from the top of the stairs before he went into the bathroom and started the water.

After his shower, Gilbert changed into a pair of jean, a T-shirt, and his converse. He went down stairs and shoveled his food into his mouth before thanking his grandfather for the meal and dashing to the door. Before leaving the house though, Gilbert reached for the coat rack and grabbing his leather jacket.

Squinting at the bright side walk, Gilbert looked up and saw a truck in front of the house across his. That's right; the Johnson's moved out of the house last week, these people must be the buyers. He decided to check it out, there might be a cute girl he could charm.

Gilbert crossed the road and walked up to the back of the truck. There was someone there. Namely, a girl. Gilbert stared at her butt and whistled. This startled the girl and she turned around.

Bella- Belgium

Lars- The Netherlands

**A\N: Okay well this is chapter one. Yeah I am kind of boring… I swear this will start to pick up something… I swear to you. Anyways yeah… so the graveyard thing…. That really isn't mine. I kind of stole that from my dad. Yup, my father –during his rebellious teenage years- would go to the graveyard outside of this small town that he lived in and they would drink because it was one of the only places that the cops wouldn't come out to. Anyway, review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own hetalia

Maple Leaves and Gilbirds

Chapter 2

1955

As the girl turned around and looked at Gilbert he could see that her beautiful, blue purple eyes were covered by a pair of simple rectangular glasses. She had a small, but cute baby face and wavy blonde hair that reached her shoulders. There was a peculiar curl that came off of the front of her hair line and bounced in front of her left eye.

"What's your name?" Gilbert asked, waving his eyebrows suggestively. The girl turned a cute shade of pink and shyly mumbled something.

"What was that sweetheart?" Gilbert had his most dashing smile on.

"My name is Matthew." She said in a small voice. The smile wiped clean off of Gilbert's face. His eyes widened as he realized that this person was not a girl, this person was a guy.

"I am so sorry; you just really look like a girl. Oh my God, I am so sorry." Gilbert apologized hurriedly.

"Mattie? Who are you talking to?" another male came out. He looked around Gilbert's age. He walked up to Gilbert and looked at him confused, then at Matthew for an explanation.

"Oh, Alfred, this is…" Matthew trailed off. He didn't know this stranger's name. Both of the boys turned their attention to Gilbert. Gilbert swallowed his pride and with a red face stated his name.

"It's nice to meet you Gilbert." Matthew said with a small, almost unheard voice. "you met me already, this is my twin brother, Alfred."

"Boys!? What is taking so long?" Another man, older this time, came out of the house and walked up to where they were all standing.

"Oh hey dad, I just came out see what was up with Mattie. This is Gilbert." Alfred told his father.

"Who is this?" Their father asked.

"My name is Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt. I live across the road from you." Gilbert introduced himself and held out his hand. Alfred and Matthew's father stared at him in disgust.

"So you're a Kraut, huh?" The old man spat at him and turned to stalk back into the house. Alfred glared at Gilbert and grabbed a box and walked into the house after his father. Matthew looked at Gilbert apologetically.

"I'm really sorry for mistaking you for a girl before." Gilbert apologized again.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for my father. He's a veteran; he saw the worst of the war." Matthew said.

"It's not your fault. I would ask if you needed help, but I don't think that would be in the best of interest for right now." Gilbert waved good-bye. "See you around."

"Yeah, see ya." Matthew waved and went back to work.

Gilbert walked down the street and took a right. 'I think I'll pay a visit to Elizabeta.' Gilbert thought to himself. He walked a few more blocks before he came to his destination.

Elizabeta was a one of the few girls that Gilbert knew that wouldn't have sex with him. He knew it was just a play. He knew that Elizabeta wanted him, he wasn't stupid. He saw the way she looked at the other girls when he would take them to back rooms or to his car during parties. Elizabeta was just playing hard to get.

Gilbert walked up the pathway and knocked on the front door. It was his lucky day, Elizabeta answered the door.

"What do you want Gilbert?" she asked with a sneer.

"Aww, Lizzy! You don't mean that! I just came to talk to you!" Gilbert put his most innocent face on.

"Well you can't, my parents are not here." Elizabeta glared at him and started to close the door. Gilbert's hand shot out and stopped her from closing the door completely.

"Lizzy, I know how you feel about me. Don't try and hide it."

"W- What are you talking about Gilbert?" Elizabeta stumbled over her words and started to flush a shade of red.

"That's what I am talking about." He said as he pointed to her. Today was the day he was going to get into her pants. He knew it. He stepped into the house and wrapped his arm around her waist. He tilted her face up and placed his lips on her soft ones. He kicked the door shut and backed her into the living room couch.

Yup, today he was lucky.

**A\N: Yeah… I don't like it that much either….. I promise this will get better! Just don't throw things at me… you won't be able to see what happens if you kill the author. So yeah… just be patient readers. Reviews are always accepted and so is criticism, but if the criticism thing gets out of hand… well first I will cry… and then…. I don't know…. Probs won't read it then. Oh and just so everyone knows, there was condoms back then. Yup lambskin condoms…. It was gross, but hey it worked. I wanted everyone to know that so that they won't think that the trio has like babies everywhere in the town. Nope in my story they are always sure to wear a condom because nobody likes suprises… so moral of this little thing is uh… always wear condoms… be safe… and if you don't have anything to cover your ding-a-ling, don't have sex…. Unless you want a kid… then uh… don't remember this.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. I am not creative enough to own something.

Maple Leaves and Gilbirds

Chapter 3

Matthew jumped into the truck with his brother on Monday morning. It was their first day in their new school; Matthew had wanted to be there early so he could find his way around the school. Alfred didn't care much about being there early, except being there early. Alfred had stayed up late the night before watching _Gilligan's Island_, and _The Rifleman_. After a night of excitement, Alfred really wasn't up to waking up early and taking his brother to school at 6:30a.m., but he had promised to take the younger of the brothers to school so he could check it out.

When they had arrived Matthew jumped out and made his way to the main entrance. He pulled open the door and walked down the hall to find the main office. Once he found it, he pushed the door open just enough for him to poke his body through the door opening. He scanned the room and found a secretary behind a desk. He walked up to her and cleared his throat to get her attention. The secretary jumped a little and looked up to see Matthew smile shyly at her.

"Oh my, you scared me. How can I help you?"

"Sorry for scaring you. My name is Matthew Williams; I am here for my schedule and locker number." He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he talked to the secretary. The secretary gave him a smile and went into a back room to get his papers. As he waited for the secretary to come back, Alfred swung into the room.

"Hey, are you waiting for your papers?"

"Yeah, she should be back any moment." Matthew replied. The secretary wiped out at that moment and handed Matthew his papers. She turned to Alfred waiting.

"Alfred F. Jones" he said. The secretary nodded and went back into the back room. Matthew waited for his brother to see if they had any classes together. When Alfred was handed his schedule, he also snatched Matthew's and started to compare them.

"We have American History together, along with lunch. That's it" the shorter of the two nodded and took his schedule back. He started to make his way out of the office so he could find his locker, then to find the most efficient way to all of his classes.

With his belongings in his locker, he had his schedule and anything that he would need before his lunch hour. He started to find his classes. He walked past his first hour, and found out that the door was open and that the teacher was in, starting to write things on the black board, obviously preparing for his class. Matthew walked in and set his things on a nearby table. He walked up to the teacher and cleared his throat. The teacher turned around.

"Good morning. Are you the new student?" Matthew nodded.

"Good. You look young. How old are you?"

"I am 16 sir." This, obviously, impresses the teacher.

"I have never had a junior in my class before, welcome."

"Thank you sir, I hope to do well in your class. Do you mind if I leave my things in your classroom while I see where my other classes are?" Matthew asked.

"No I don't mind." The teacher said as he turned to write more on his black board.

"Thank you, sir." Matthew said as he turned to walk out of the classroom, in search of his other ones.

During the time Matthew had left his first hour class and school started, he had found the most efficient way to all of his classes. He had also found the library, which was decently stocked. When the bell had rung for 5 minutes before class had to start, Matthew had made his way back to his first hour and sat down. As he sat, he watched students file in, one after another. When the official bell had rung for the day to start, the teacher clapped his hands together.

"Alright, today we have a new student. Matthew would you come up and introduce yourself?" the teacher asked him in a soft, but firm tone. Matthew stood up and walked to the front of class. His face started to heat up as he looked at all the other kids staring at him.

"H-Hello. M-My name is Matthew Williams." He said meekly, and raised his hand to wave to everyone. The others just gave him blank stares. He quickly made his way back to his seat and sat down. He gave a sigh of relief from not having to stay up there longer.

Through this other classes there wasn't much that happened. At the last hour of the day, Matthew made his way to American History, the one class he shared with his brother. He walked into the room and saw many familiar faces from other classes. When he saw his brother, he made a move over to him and sat down in a next to him. Just as the bell was about to ring, Matthew looked up to see a boy with pale white hair and red eyes some into the room. Gilbert. The white haired male saw him to and gave a wave just when Matthew did. When the bell rang, the teacher slammed the door shut and began class with Matthew and Alfred introducing themselves, then moving to the next order of business.

"Today I will give you each a partner for a project that will be due in the next 3 weeks. I expect, because I am giving you an abundance of time that this project will be done well, and done neatly." The teacher then started to list off names of pairs.

"Gilbert, you will be working with Matthew." Then the teacher went on, saying what she wanted the project done about.

**A\N: Uuuuuggggghhhhhh. I am tired, but I did it for you guys. I hope you like this so far. I just can't wait to actually get into the meat of the story. It should start…. It will come up in the next few chapters….. I promise this will get better. Anyway…. Yeah review and stuff… because ya know… I like that kind of stuff….**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did… but I don't.

Maple Leaves and Gilbirds

Chapter 4

1955

Class had ended and Matthew was at his locker, taking things and putting others back. He turned as he shut his locker and ran into a chest. Matthew took a step back and looked up at the person. He gave a sigh of relief that it was just Gilbert.

"Hey, when do you want to work on project?" the albino asked.

"Um…. I suppose we can work on it tonight if you want." Matthew said as he began to walk with Gilbert.

"Okay, why don't you come over to my house. I think that is the best of ideas, I don't feel like getting glared at by your brother and father."

"Understandable. We will just get our thesis, supporting evidence, and our conclusion." Matthew ticked off their list on his fingers. He looked up to Gilbert to make sure that he had gotten all of it.

Gilbert nodded his head.

"When do you want me to come over?"

"Do you just want to ride home with me? Honestly, I just want to get the work for this project done as soon as possible." the white haired male had admitted.

"Sure, let me tell my brother." Matthew walked up to Alfred, who was by their truck. He tapped the older on his shoulder.

"Hey, I am going over to Gilbert's tonight. I am going to ride home with him, okay?" Alfred gave his brother a look, then turned his eyes over to Gilbert and glared.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later." with that, the older twin jumped in his truck, and with a roar, started it. Matthew stared at his brother drive off in disbelief. He shook his head as he walked back over to Gilbert.

"Everything good?" the ruby eyed boy asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, let's go." Matthew said as he opened his door and got in.

When they arrived at Gilbert's home they got out of the car. Gilbert slammed open the front door and yelled a greeting. There was silence that followed indicating that they were alone. Cursing the taller of the two threw his stuff on the couch as he passes by and walked into the kitchen. Matthew left his things in the entry way and closed the door. He followed the cursing teen into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Gilbert asked his guest.

"A glass of water would be fine." the shorter one replied. Gilbert opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass, walked over to the sink and filled it. Handing it to Matthew he walked passes him, over to the pantry. Gilbert rummaged around in there for a minute before producing a bag of chips.

"Okay, let's go." The older of the two said as he picked up his book bag made his way up to his room with Matthew on tow. He kicked open his door and plopped down on his bed. He gestured for Matthew to find a comfortable spot. The small boy found a pleasant spot at the albino's desk. He opened his notebook to get to work. Just as he was about to start writing his gaze rested on a little fuzz ball that was in a cage.

"You have a pet?" Matthew asked quizzically.

"Ja, his name is Gilbird. You can take him out if you want." Matthew did just that. He opened the cage and gently took the little bird in his hand. The bird chirped and flew out of his hand and onto his head, where the yellow puff ball decided to make his little nest.

"He likes you. That's actually surprising because Gilbird is actually pretty anti-social and doesn't like to be held by anyone but me." Gilbert said as he lay down on his bed. Matthew decided to take the bird out of his hair for now and get to work. He put the little bird on the desk and picked up his pencil.

"Okay, so our topic is the revolution. What do you think that our thesis should be?" Matthew asked his partner.

"I don't know."

"Well we can talk about what caused the colonists to revolt. We can do war strategies, whether they were effective or not. We can do the treaty between France and the colonists. We could even do it on the treaty that ended the war." Matthew suggested.

"Why don't we do the war strategies? That sounds like the most appealing." Gilbert said.

"Okay. We can even connect that with the treaty between France and the colonists. What other supporting evidence can we use?" Matthew asked as he wrote down what they were doing and started their thesis. Gilbert said nothing; he just put his arm over his eyes and sighed. After writing down everything they had so far Matthew turned around and looked at Gilbert. Knowing that the German wouldn't be any help to him right now he started to brain storm aloud.

"Okay well, we have the Americans with the advantage of being at home. We have them changing the way that war was originally done, they had learned from the Indians that they needed to attack when least expected. Later, after the treaty with France, the colonists got help with Prussian generals who came and trained the American soldiers. And-"Matthew was abruptly cut off by Gilbert flying off of his bed and spazing out.

"What? There were Prussians?!" Gilbert nearly screamed.

"Yeah." Matthew replied softly.

"I'm Prussian!" Gilbert said before he started to jump around his room.

"Okay, well, then we will have to put that in right?"

"Damn straight we are."

"Okay, what else do we need?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing else! It's going to be just about Prussians!"

"Gilbert we have to have other things in there other than Prussians. How about we add the home advantage for the Americans and connect it with the Indian's war strategy that the Americans used?" the shorter offered.

"Fine, as long as I get to talk about the Prussians." Gilbert told Matthew.

"Okay. We can do that" with that settled, Matthew finished writing the outline.

"Tomorrow let's go to the library to find the information we need." Matthew said as he put his things away and started to leave.

"Okay. That works. See ya tomorrow." He said as he showed Matthew to the door. As Matthew walked down his driveway and across the street, Gilbert caught himself watching the small boy's hips sway as he walked. Gilbert shook his head and shut the door.

**A\N: Oooooooo, Gilbert you sly dog you… watching Mattie walk away like that. So it will start to pick up some pace now. Well review things if you want. Favorites are loved so very much.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Maple Leaves and Gilbirds

Chapter 5

1955

They had met up the next day at the library after school. Gilbert was a little hesitant on coming. The day before he had caught himself looking at the boy in a weird fashion. He didn't know what it was, what it meant. He just knew that if he didn't get over that incident, something bad could happen.

Matthew had arrived first and he started to find all the books that they could possibly need for the project. Not long after he had collected the books, did Gilbert show himself. Matthew greeted him and started him right away with a load of war strategy books. He told Gilbert to look for Prussian and American generals that made big contributions during the revolution and how they had trained the soldiers.

Matthew started his research on the treaty between the colonists and France, Gilbert started reading his books on generals during the Revolution; looking for any generals that popped out. A few times Gilbert will look up and end up staring at the small blonde for a few minutes, then realize what he was doing and look back down to do his work again. During that time a young man with shoulder length blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes walked up to the pair and turned his attention to Gilbert.

"Bonjour Gilbert. I never thought I would see you in the library." the albino's friend teased him.

"I could say the same to you." Gilbert replied looking up from his book.

"Who is this?" Francis asked

"Francis, this is Matthew, Matthew this is my friend Francis." the pale skinned teenager said, gesturing to both Francis and Matthew.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Matthew." Francis stated as he held out his hand toward Matthew. The young boy took the hand meekly and shook it gently.

"It's nice to meet you too Francis." Matthew said with a soft voice.

"What are you two working on?"

"We are working on the history project. Which means you should probably go away so we can work on it." Gilbert told his friend. Matthew looked at the albino horrified. How could he talk to his friend like that? Francis just chuckled and waved as he turned to leave. With their distraction gone, the teens started their research again.

A few hours after their little interruption, both Matthew and Gilbert sighed in exhaustion. They hadn't gotten very far with the books; they still had a lot of research for the topic. They decided that today it was enough. Matthew got up to put the books back. He took an arm full, and so did Gilbert. He started to put them away. After his pile was done he turned to help Gilbert. Taking a book from the pile he looked at the number. He looked for the corresponding numbers, which he found on the top shelf. Matthew got on his tip toes and reached as high as he could to get the book in the correct spot. Gilbert watched as Matthew's shirt hiked up and showed a small portion of his stomach. Gilbert shook his head again, causing the books in his arms to fall.

Matthew looked down as he heard a crash. He saw Gilbert picking up his pile of books. Matthew kneeled down and started to pick up some books too. With all the books picked up, they began to put them away again.

"Do you need a ride back to your house?" Gilbert asked when they were done putting the books away.

"No, my brother should be picking me up." Matthew replied.

"Okay, well I guess I will see you later, huh?" Gilbert said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, see ya." Matthew said as he sat down on a bench.

(ﾟヮﾟ)中 (ㅎ_ㅎ✞)७ ⌒▽⌒ (≖ิ _ ≖ิ) ㅎ_ㅎ *Nordic Five Character change*

"Dad, Alfred? Is anyone here?" Matthew called out as he slowly shut the front door. Nobody answered; confirming his suspicions that they had both went out and had forgotten to pick him up. He should have known that they would have forgotten him. Matthew regretted not taking Gilbert up on his offer of taking him home, but what's done is done.

Matthew kicked off his shoes and walked up the stairs to his room. Throwing his book bag on the floor, he fell onto his bed. He recalled all of today's events with Gilbert. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Gilbert stare at him when they were working, and again when they were putting the books away. He found that weird, but shook it off. He didn't want to get on anyone's bad side; so he wasn't going to fuss over it. Gilbert was nice enough.

'Gilbert.' Matthew thought about the tall (to him) albino. 'He has a really nice facial structure. High cheek bones, decently sized lips, his black lashes on the rim of his eyes made them stand out.' His mind kept wandering. The way the albino's gray hair would frame his face. The way his arm muscles would move when he took off his jacket. His deep, rough voice that was very comforting. Just the way the albino held himself. Gilbert must know how handsome he was.

Matthew immediately snapped himself out of his train of thought. 'No' he told himself. 'I am a guy and so is he, it just isn't right.' Matthew quickly got up and made up his mind to go make dinner. He needed something to take his mind off of its previous thought. He made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was still trying to shake the thought from his mind as he bent down to get a pan from the cabinets below. 'It's just not something a guy should be thinking about.'

(ﾟヮﾟ)中 (ㅎ_ㅎ✞)७ ⌒▽⌒ (≖ิ _ ≖ิ) ㅎ_ㅎ *Nordic Five Character change*

Across the street a certain eighteen year old was having the same trouble. He didn't know why. He couldn't get the small Canadian out of his head. The way his girlish hips would sway when he walked, the way he would blow his hair out of the way. He imagined the small boy laughing as he held him close. Gilbert banged his head on his desk, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. 'I can't think this. It is not right. Right?'

**A\N: Wow. Sorry I am late guys. I had a lot of homework and things of that sort (like volunteer sturff, talking to my brother on Skype, and working to save for my trip to Germany this summer (which I so totally cannot wait for! 3 weeks baby! WHOOOOOOOO!)). Any who, I promise I will work on updating in a timely manner next time. So yeah... read, review, critique, and all that good stuff. Anything is welcomed... unless it is really mean… then if you could not send me that, that'd be cool.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. Except maybe the story line…. Maybe.

Maple Leaves and Gilbirds

Chapter 6

1955

Gilbert woke up the next morning and rolled over to get the sun out of his eyes. As he rolled something didn't feel right. He lifts his covers and looked down. "Oh no." he said as threw his covers off of himself. He continues to stare at the tent in his sleep pants. 'What was I dreaming?' he asked himself. He thought hard (A\N: yes this was necessary). All he could remember about his dream was Matthew, the young boy sitting across from him in a diner, and then leaving in his car. Then they had s-

Gilbert's eyes widened. 'No. I am a guy, he is a guy. I shouldn't be feeling this for a guy. This isn't right. It isn't right. I can't think this stuff. It's gross.' He told himself. Gilbert wasn't religious, but he was praying that this feeling for the small Canadian would pass. A guy liking a guy just wasn't right. Homosexuals aren't accepted in society. It took him so long to get accepted with his hair, eyes, and pale skin; he just can't like a guy and be an outcast again.

Gilbert grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. He turned on the water to cold and jumped in. He turned to face the cold water so the water could hit his hard-on. 'I need to get over this kid'. He thought to himself as involuntarily reached for his erection. 'This is the last time' he told himself. His hand gliding over the soft skin of his penis, he conjured up some pictures of Matthew. He imagined holding the small Canadian in his arms, Matthew turning around in his arms and bringing their lips together. Gripping his shaft he imagined ripping the blonde's cloths off, touching him, leaving his mark. 'Please forgive me God.'

(ﾟヮﾟ)中 (ㅎ_ㅎ✞)७ ⌒▽⌒ (≖ิ _ ≖ิ) ㅎ_ㅎ *Nordic Five Character change*

Matthew woke up with a jolt. 'What was that dream?' He could remember Gilbert, red eyes staring into his soul. Gilbert's toned arms wrapping themselves around his small waist. Matthew slapped himself. No, he can't think this. It's not right. He is a guy, Gilbert is a guy, it's just wrong. The Canadian pulled himself out of bed and made his way downstairs. Shaking his head he pulled out the flour and baking soda. He walked over to the fridge and took out the milk and the eggs. He was going to make pancakes to take his mind off of everything. He had done the same thing last night. If this kept up, his family will have lots of leftovers.

Matthew heard someone come down the stairs as he started to pour the pancake mix into the hot pan. He looked up when he saw his father come into the kitchen and make his way over to the sink to get water for coffee.

"Morning Dad, did you sleep well?" Matthew asked the older man.

"Morning son, and yes I slept well." Alfred walked into the room at that moment. He groggingly gave his family members a greeting before sitting down at the table, waiting for the coffee to be done. Matthew set a plate with pancakes stacked high in front of him. Alfred stared at them confused for a second, then looked up and smiled at Matthew in gratitude. Matthew smiled back and grabbed the maple syrup for his brother.

~le time skip because I can't think of anything else to put here~

Matthew walked over to Gilbert's house and knocked on the door. He had brought him and his family some pancakes and maple syrup because they had so many left over. The door opened to show a huge blonde. His shirt looked like it was about to rip open if he flexed his arm muscles or simply bent over. The blonde's hair was slicked back and his ice blue eyes pierced through Matthew.

"Umm…Hi… is Gilbert here?" the smaller asked in a small voice. The bigger of the two glared at Matthew for a second.

"Bruder there is someone at the door for you!" he yelled up the stairs, he moved to the side and gestured for Matthew to come into the house.

"You can wait for him in the sitting room if you want." He said before he turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay." Matthew said as Gilbert came downstairs with wet hair. He smiled at the small teenager.

"What's in your hands?" he asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh, um… I made some pancakes and we didn't eat them all… I thought you and your family might like some." Matthew said slowly holding out the container.

"What are pancakes?" Gilbert asked with a puzzled expression. Matthew deadpanned. He couldn't believe it. How have you never had pancakes? That has to be a sin or something.

"Y-you've never had pancakes" Matthew said in a disbelieving voice. This was blowing his mind.

"Um… no?" Gilbert replied while scratching the back of his head. "Should I have?"

"YES!" Matthew scared both of them by screaming, but he couldn't help it. How in your life have you never had pancakes? That is just absurd! He held out the container again and this time Gilbert took it. He opened it and looked inside.

"Go in the kitchen and put them on a plate, slap some butter in them and pour on the maple syrup. Then eat." Matthew instructed. He just couldn't believe it. It was madness. One does not simply go their entire life without pancakes.

Gilbert obeyed and took out a plate, placing two pancakes on it and spreading on some butter. It melted from the pancakes still being warm. He grabbed the maple syrup that Matthew handed him and poured it on the fluffy cakes. He took a fork and cut a part off, and stabbed it. Bringing the fork to his mouth he looked over at Matthew, who was gauging his reaction.

That first bite. Oh wow. That first bite was heaven. He looked at Matthew with wide eyes. The young Canadian looked smug as he watched Gilbert devour the rest that was on his plate and lick it clean. Matthew giggled softly.

"West! Get over here! Come try this stuff!"

Matthew turned around as the tall blonde came into the kitchen again.

"What do you want Bruder?" he asked.

"Ludwig, shut up and just try this." Gilbert said as he stuffed a fork full of pancake and maple syrup into the blonde's mouth. Ludwig looked disgusted until he started chewing. Damn. That was good.

"Well?" Gilbert inquired. "How does it taste?"

"Gut, but don't do that again." Ludwig said as his face went back to its normal scowl and he turned to leave.

"Birdie! How do you make these 'pancakes'?" Gilbert asked. He looked over to Matthew, who gave him a confused expression.

"Did you just call me Birdie?" the latter asked.

"Um… yeah?" Gilbert replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know… I guess you just remind me of Gilbird… it fits." Gilbert tried to explain.

"Okay" Matthew said, giving Gilbert a weird look. "Anyway, we should probably get going with the project."

"Uh… yeah. Let's go." Gilbert said as he grabbed a few more pancakes and was out the door with Matthew.

**A/N: Ha! I told you told you! I got it out in a timely manner. Ahhhh this good…. Welp…. Yeah. Things are going good. The story is actually going somewhere now, which makes me happy. So yeah… read, review, and comment, and critique my stuff.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Because my plan for galactic overtake has not taken effect yet… I own nothing.

Maple Leaves and Gilbirds

Chapter 7

1955

It was their final day to work on the project before it had to be turned in. They had decided to do it in an exhibit form, each panel getting its own topic that related to the main theme. In their opinion, it looked great. Matthew had done the drawing, and Gilbert had done the writing (as neatly as he could). With their hard work, this exhibit was to get an A.

"Well. It is done." Matthew said as he pasted on the last picture.

"Yup. Now what?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know" the Canadian sighed.

"Why don't we just hang out?" Gilbert asked hopefully. These past few weeks spending time with Matthew was… confusing… but in a good way. He liked the way the small teen would giggle; would brush his hair out of his way; the way Matthew would talk with a small voice until you brought up pancakes, maple syrup, or hockey. He loved the way Matthew made his pancakes; watching him make the fluffy cakes was intriguing. He liked the way Matthew would look him in the eye with his light violet ones when they talked. 'No, not these thoughts again!'

"Sounds good!" Matthew exclaimed with a smile. Gilbert smiled back.

~this little caterpillar is a time skip~

The two sat in Gilbert's room. The Prussian's family was out and about, doing their own thing, making it the two of them in the house… alone.

"So, I never found out. Where did you move from?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, I moved here from Wisconsin." Matthew replied.

"Oh really? But wait, you said you are Canadian, and your brother is American, how-"

"That is a really long story."

"I have awhile." Gilbert said as he got himself comfortable.

"Well," Matthew started with a sigh. "My family was crossing the borders from Wisconsin to Canada. My mother started to have contractions literally right before they crossed the border. They had my brother; my father got back in his seat and started to drive to the nearest hospital, which was in Canada. So he drove across the border and not that long after did they have me in the car too. It sounds weird I know, but that is the story." Matthew explained with a sigh.

"Wow." Gilbert said. "So where is your mom now?"

"She died last year. That is why we moved here. My dad couldn't take living in the home where so many happy memories were made."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. She didn't leave without a fight, she died with her dignity." Matthew stated in a small voice. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Gilbert scooted closer to the small Canadian and patted his back. He really just wanted to take the blonde pull him to his lap and hug him for hours. He wanted to breathe in the scent of the small teen.

"My mother died too." Gilbert said still patting his back. "She died about 13 years ago." Matthew looked up from his hands. He had noticed that there were only the three men living in the house. He had been over enough to know that. He never pried about it, it wasn't his place.

"I am sorry" Matthew apologized.

"Why are you sorry? You had nothing to do with it."

"I know, I guess I just mean I guess that I am sorry that you have to go through this." Matthew said. Gilbert looked up into Matthew's eyes. Those violet orbs started into his red ones.

He knew he shouldn't have. It was bad. He should have stopped his actions before they happened. But as chance had it, it was not on his side. Gilbert had gotten caught up with those alluring violet eyes. He got caught up in the moment. Gilbert leaned in, still gazing into Matthew's eyes. He breathed in the sweet smell of the small Canadian as he got closer to Matthew's full lips. Closing the last few centimeters Gilbert molded their lips together.

(ﾟヮﾟ)中 (ㅎ_ㅎ✞)७ ⌒▽⌒ (≖ิ _ ≖ิ) ㅎ_ㅎ *Nordic Five Character change*

Matthew didn't realize that he was being kissed, or that he was kissing back, until his eyes shot open and he pushed Gilbert away. 'No. This is wrong.' He told himself as he got up to leave.

Apparently Gilbert had a different plan; he got up and went after Matthew. He grabbed him by his wrist, effectively stopping the small teen from getting out of the house.

"Wait, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Gilbert said in a hurried voice. He was just as surprised at his actions as Matthew was.

"NO! I want nothing to do with you!" Matthew yelled trying to get free.

"Listen! I really didn't mean to do that, just hear me out." Gilbert begged. Matthew stopped struggling and looked up at the albino.

"Okay, this better be good." Matthew said with still wide eyes and was tense.

"Alright." Gilbert started. He didn't know why he kept the Canadian here. He just didn't want Matthew to leave; he didn't want to be left alone, and cold. He supposed that he would have to just tell Matthew what has been happening. "Well, um… I know this is weird but, I uh… have been having these weird dreams… about you. And when you are around I feel so happy and warm. I know this is wrong. Two guys, but I just have these feelings for you that I can't control. God! I know this is strange… I just…" Gilbert trailed off as he leaned down to kiss those sweet lips again. Matthew dodged it and got free from the Prussian's grip. He made his way through the front door and across the street. He threw open the front door to his house and ran up the stairs. Slamming his bedroom door shut, he flopped on his bed.

He couldn't get that kiss out of his head. He knew it was wrong. They could never be together. They were both male. That wasn't accepted in society. This was not right.

But that kiss. It had been gentle, but it had so much passion in it. It was wrong, but it felt good. He wanted another one, but he knew he couldn't. 'This is wrong. Not right. Bad. I can't think that it was good. It goes against everything I believe.' He told himself 'I can't do it. I can't just give up everything I believe for one person. That is selfless. Right?'

**A\N: Wow. So, yeah. Don't hit me. But don't worry; there will be more for you. I am not going to leave it there intentionally, so if anyone comes and kills me, then… well… I don't know what then. Anyway, I want to know how this is going for you guys. Is this a good plot? How is my writing style? Do you like it? And, how far do you want the two lovers to go? (meaning do you want like the full on smut things, or do you want it just a bit lighter(like just touchy feely, implied sex? Or do you want me to write their sexy times?)) It literally all up to you guys, I can write as you please. So, yeah, leave that all in the review stuff and anything else that you want to tell me.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am poor. I own nothing.

Maple leaves and Gilbirds

Chapter 8

1955

Gilbert walked into the school. It has been a week since he had kissed Matthew. It was torturing him. God! He should have stopped himself. He should have kept his feelings locked away instead of on his sleeve. What made it worse was that Matthew had avoided him the entire week. He had been expecting that, yes, but it hurt none the less. What did surprise him though is Matthew didn't tell anyone. He didn't really expect Matthew to, he didn't seem like that kind of person, but he wouldn't have been surprised if Matthew had spread word that Gilbert kissed him.

He stopped at his locker, twisted in the combo, and opened it. A folded note fluttered out of the locker and landed on the floor. Confused, Gilbert picked it up and slowly opened it.

'Meet me behind the football stadium today after school.

-Matthew'

Gilbert's eyes bulged. He couldn't believe it. Matthew wanted to talk to him.

"Well it's about time. The awesome me has been waiting" muttered to himself as he walked to his first hour class.

~le time skip brought to you by Doctor Who~

Gilbert leaned against a concrete block holding up the bleachers. Matthew had told him to wait here for him after school. He hoped it was not to yell at him, or spit in his face, not that Matthew seemed like that kind of person. During the last hour of school that they had together, they were lucky to not have to present their project. It would have been awkward. This little meeting might save some awkwardness for when they go tomorrow.

Gilbert turned his head when he heard footsteps closing in on him. He looked up to see Matthew walking confidently toward him. Gilbert straightened up to talk to the blonde. Matthew stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye. They shared a look before Matthew closed the distance between them and leaned up.

"I feel the same way too." Matthew whispered before he pushed himself up the last few centimeters to meet Gilbert's lips.

Gilbert was taken aback. He had not expected to get this from Matthew. He knew the Canadian could be pushy when he wanted to, but Jesus… this was… surprising. After a few seconds to collect himself, Gilbert took control of the situation. He wrapped his arms around the small teen and leaned down to make it easier for Matthew. Gilbert ran his tongue along the bottom of soft lips, asking, pleading for entrance. He guess today was his lucky day. Matthew opened his mouth for Gilbert to invade. The larger of the two thrust his tongue in and moaned. Matthew tasted like Maple Syrup. The sweetness of the younger made the albino go crazy. Gilbert explored his new cavern, his tongue prodding every inch of it. He took the blonde's pink muscle into his mouth and sucked on it, causing Matthew to moan.

After quite a bit of saliva had been exchanged, Matthew pulled away. He giggled looking up at Gilbert's flushed face. He wrapped his arms around the larger and pushed his face into Gilbert's chest. Chuckling, Gilbert pulled Matthew closer and just held him.

"So," Gilbert started "when did you decide that you had the same feelings as me? I mean, I thought I scared you, it just happened yesterday."

"I know, but the day you kissed me, I stayed up all night and I thought about it." Matthew said. At that moment Gilbert saw the purple bags under the Canadian's eyes. "I was thinking about the kiss. I fought myself, I told myself that I did not want a relationship like this, that it would be dangerous, but there was a nagging in the back of my head telling me that I want to see what love feels like. I know that it really early to start the 'love' thing, but I was just reminded of that kiss and how much passion that was in it. It couldn't be just a fling or something. There was more to that kiss." Matthew sighed. "When love started to cross my mind, I tried to think of the negatives of it. I didn't want to make sacrifices, but then I realized I also want to be held, be kissed, and be loved. I know this sounds weird, but I want to give this a try if you are willing to."

Gilbert stared at Matthew. He was ecstatic that Matthew felt the same way, even if it was just a little bit unsure.

"I was so scared; I thought that I had scared you away. I had also stayed up thinking about this. I was confused if this is what I really wanted. I too thought back to that kiss and realized that I put in a lot of passion. I thought about you, everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, and the face you get when you are trying to figure something out. I realized that I loved you. Those three weeks of working on that project with you I realized that I had slowly fallen in love with you. I want this relationship." Gilbert said before he leaned down again and brought their lips together.

~le another time skip brought to you by Captain Jack Harkness~

Gilbert had taken Matthew home after they secretly agreed to become boyfriend and boyfriend. The albino parked his car in his driveway and ran into his house, up to his room.

"GILBIRD!" the pale teen yelled slamming his door open, startling the bird. He ran up to the cage and stuck his hand in for the small bird to jump on it. He pulled his hand out once he was sure that Gilbird was secure on his finger.

"Gilbird, I am so happy!" Gilbert squealed manly. "Birdie feels the same way! You will not have to hear or see me mourn ever again!"

**A/N: Okay, yeah I know that this is a short chapter, but there is happiness! J Anyway, I won't write any smut things yet, I will wait a little. I don't want things to go too fast… but if you guys want, I can put up some other fics that I have already written down… those have some smut things in there. Just comment to let me know. I will try to update soon.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. L This is sad.

Maple Leaves and Gilbirds

Chapter 9

1955

They were in love. Two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. They were Yin and Yang. Matthew was the maple syrup and Gilbert was the pancake. At school they just looked like the best of friends. They knew that they couldn't be affectionate towards each other in public that would ruin everything that they had. They would be outcasts again.

For the first few days they would keep the make-out sessions to a minimum, they didn't want to get caught. They also kept their distance; if anyone walked in on them while they were cuddling… they didn't even want to think about the consequences for that. They probably would be forced to stay away from each other.

The first two weeks together they started to calm down about being caught. They even began touching each other. Of course they never went too far; they had to make sure that they could stop themselves. This was a big problem for Gilbert. He hadn't gotten… any… since that last time with Elizabeta. He was getting pretty antsy. Of course he could just masturbate and get it over with, but he just couldn't make himself do it. He knew that if he masturbated his sick mind would bring up pictures of Matthew. He didn't feel like he could defile Matthew like that. What could he say… he was whipped. Being with Matthew was great. He couldn't even think about a girl in a perverted way anymore. He had gotten rid of all his girly magazines because he just couldn't stand them anymore. The only one that could make Gilbert happy was Matthew.

After a couple more weeks they had started to spend even more time together. They would go on long drives. They would drive to the most secluded places that they could find. Usually Gilbert would drive them into the forest and park the car. They would climb into the back of the seats and talk, cuddle, whatever they needed to do to get their fill for each other. After their nightly escapades, Gilbert would drive Matthew back home.

The first time Gilbert had scaled the side of Matthew's house. He thought he was going to give Matthew a small heart attack and then he would realize that it was his lover and come running full speed into his arms and they would cuddle for the rest of the night, until Gilbert had to leave early the next morning. No. That is not what happened. Gilbert had expected Matthew to get scared yes, but he hadn't expected Matthew to grab his hockey stick and beat the shit out of him. That was a big surprise. Of course when Matthew found out that it was his Gilbert, he started to scold him. 'What the fuck are you sneaking into my room for?' the small blonde asked. 'I just wanted to surprise you. I wanted this to be romantic, ya know? Like I scare you in the beginning and then you realize it is me and you come running into my arms and we would cuddle for the rest of the night.' Gilbert tried to explain. God, it sounded like a great idea when he first thought about it, now it just sounds really stupid. Matthew literally laughed at Gilbert to his face. 'This is one of the reasons I love you.' He said as he rose on his tip-toes and pecked Gilbert's red face. That night they did just as Gilbert wanted; they cuddled and kissed each other until morning came. Neither of them got sleep that night, but it was worth it.

Today, Matthew was in the Beilschmidt kitchen making pancakes. They were at Gilbert's house alone, which was good because they could be as affectionate as much as they wanted. Matthew jumped as Gilbert wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist as he was flipping a pancake.

"Gil, don't do that, I don't want to make a mess in your house."

"Come on Birdie, making a mess is not that bad." The albino said as he rolled his ruby red eyes.

"Gil, do you remember last time we made a mess and didn't clean it up?" Matthew asked. Gilbert glared at his boyfriend. Yeah he remembered, his little Bruder barged into his room, luckily Matthew had already left so there was no chance of getting caught, and demanded to know what the mess was downstairs. Of course Gilbert, being the idiot he was, claimed that he didn't know. Yeah, he knew. Matthew was making pancakes and Gilbert had hugged him from behind and started kissing Matthew on the neck. Well, it is not that hard to imagine what happened next; the flour fell on top of them as the older ran his hand up Matthew's shirt. In his defense he was going to clean it up before Ludwig had gotten home. Matthew had left not too long ago and Gilbert went upstairs to clean himself up before he started to task, but as luck had it, Ludwig beat his mental clock and found the big mess downstairs. His ass still hurt from being hurled down the stairs. Damn, Ludwig was strong.

"You win this time, Birdie." Gilbert said as he let go of Matthew. He waited a few minutes until a plate of steaming hot pancakes was placed before him. The two ate in silence; they were too busy enjoying their food to talk.

After they had finished their food, Matthew got up to do the dishes. He started the hot water and put in soap. As the sink was being filled he walked back to the table to grab Gilbert's dishes. When the sink had enough water in it, Matthew started the dishes. He again jumped when he saw two hands stick themselves in the water and watched the hands catch some bubbles. The young blonde turned when the hands left the water, he looked up to see Gilbert put the soap bubbles on his chin.

"Ho, ho, ho. I am Santa Clause." The albino said as he put his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest.

(ﾟヮﾟ)中 (ㅎ_ㅎ✞)७ ⌒▽⌒ (≖ิ _ ≖ิ) ㅎ_ㅎ *Nordic Five Character change*

Elizabeta was angry. It had been a couple weeks since she had talked or even seen Gilbert. Which was odd; he was always following her. Of course they had sex but he had told her after they had finished that he was defiantly coming back. He told her that she was a good bedding.

If she was being truthful with herself, she would admit that she had fallen for Gilbert. At first she was afraid to, he was a player after all. But after they had 'done the do' her feelings had changed. She had never felt anything as wonderful as she had when she finished with Gilbert. It was magical.

Lately though, she was having second thoughts about the albino. He told her that he would be back, but he never came to her. She heard rumors that he was hung up with his new friend, Matthew Williams.

'That will have to change.' She thought to herself. 'Gilbert is mine. He told me he wanted me.' She went to her dresser and pulled out a picture of Gilbert. She had taken it after they 'did the do'. It wasn't anything bad. It was just a picture of Gilbert's face while he slept. He looked so at peace. She smiled as she went over to her desk and grabbed a tack. She placed the picture of Gilbert on her wall and tacked it in place.

They were going to get together. They will be together. Whether Gilbert liked it or not.

"We'll be together, forever, my love."

A/N: Well… sorry guys. I suck. I really do suck. I got caught up with school and anime things that I was just like "oh, I am going to write tomorrow"… then I never did. I feel bad. I am a bitch. You are free to come find me and throw things at me… as long as it is not like rocks and shit like that. I get bruised enough as it is. Just bring like rotten tomatoes…. I am okay with that…. And if I ask you what that was for just be like "yo bitch, maple syrup is good." I should like get it then… yep. Next chapter will be soon. I promise.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sometimes I try to be cool… but it doesn't work… so yeah… I own nothing.

Maple Leaves and Gilbirds

Chapter 10

1955

**WARNING**: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE YAOI THINGS… LEAVE. THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER WILL HAVE BOY ON BOY SEX. DO NOT FEEL PEER PRESSURED INTO READING IT. YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON. So yeah… .

It was Saturday. Gilbert had told Matthew to come over as soon as he could. So the young Canadian was walking across the street to his boyfriend's house. He knocked on the front door, which swung open not even a second after his fist left the hard wood. (A/N: pun pun pun pun pun.) The older of the two grabbed Matthew and pulled him into the house.

"Gil? What's up? (A/N: even more punning.) Are you alri-" Gilbert shut his boyfriend up by molding their lips together. He backed Matthew up to the wall and slid his tongue on the younger's bottom lip. Matthew's hands were trying to push at Gilbert to get him off of him. The loud albino was not having any of that. Nope. He grabbed the blonde's hands and held them above his head.

Gilbert asked for entrance into Matthew's warm cavern by biting his lower lip. Matthew however didn't want that. He was just a tad pissed that Gilbert was being so aggressive. He kept his mouth shut and wouldn't kiss back. Gilbert, however, wasn't having any of this. The albino reached down and skillfully unbuttoned the front of Matthew's pants with one hand.

Matthew wasn't that easily strayed. Gilbert wasn't getting him this time. He held back a gasp as the older lifted Matthew over his shoulder and started to head up the stairs.

"Hey Gil, um where are we going?" the timid boy asked.

"We are relocating." The other responded curtly. He made it up the stairs and geared toward his room. He kicked open the door, because he was holding Matthew, and threw his boyfriend on the bed. He shut the door before he pounced on the small Canadian.

Matthew was in shock; his boyfriend was never this aggressive. It was kind of, dare he say it, sexy. This was really turning him on. Gilbert started kissing his neck, as he did that, one of his hands made its way down the Canadian's frame to the top hem if his undone jeans. Two fingers curled themselves around the hem and pulled the fabric down. He stopped kissing Matthew long enough for him to whip the pants off of his lover and make his way up to those soft lips again. God! Matthew had he softest lips. They were softer than any girls' that he kissed. And the best part about those lips is that they tasted like maple syrup. He couldn't get enough of them.

Matthew finally caved. He didn't care anymore about Gilbert being rough. It was super sexy. He opened his mouth only to immediately be invaded by Gilbert's tongue. Their pink muscles danced for a second before Gilbert pushed his way farther into Matthew's mouth. He explored the cavern again, he already knew it; every little nook and cranny, he had already found it.

Matthew was starting to get antsy. He pulled at the bottom of Gilbert's shirt, signaling that he wanted it off. Gilbert chuckled as he pulled away, smirking. He decided to give his Birdie a little show. Matthew watched as Gilbert grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to raise it off of himself. He was going agonizingly slow for Matthew's tastes, but he just watched as his boyfriend lifted his shirt off from his head.

The blonde just stared at the older. His gaze went from his lover's face, down his neck. He reached out to touch the soft skin that covered Gilbert's rock hard abs. his eyes wandered down the albino's body, drinking him in. He bit his lip when he saw the thin trail of hair that disappeared into his boyfriend's pants. He defiantly wanted to know what Gilbert had been hiding from him.

He trailed his hands down to the top of the self-proclaimed-Prussian's jeans and unbuttoned them. Unzipping the jeans, Matthew noticed that his lover… had a little bit of a… problem. He carefully pushed Gilbert's jeans down to mid thigh.

Gilbert had been watching his Birdie's face the entire time he stared at his body. Jesus did that kid some sexy ass expressions. And now he was pulling at his underwear. 'He is really asking for it.' Gilbert thought at he leaned back down and kissed his way back up to his Birdie's lips. He passionately molded his lips to Matthew's before he pulled back again. He made his way back down the blonde's neck before he decided he didn't like the shirt there.

Sneering like it offended him, Gilbert ripped Matthew's shirt off. Literally. Tore. It. To. Pieces.

"Gil!" Matthew whined. "That was a good shirt!"

"Don't care." Gilbert got out before he removed the last bit of fabric from the smaller and latched his mouth to a pert nipple. Matthew moaned. God did it feel good; Gilbert's tongue swirling around his hot bud. Once the albino was satisfied with his work, he moved to the top of Matthew's shoulder, where he bit. This caused this pretty blonde to gasp, but moan when Gilbert kneaded the skin with his tongue, massaging the bitten area.

Gilbert got up and took his pants off. They were really bothering him; he couldn't just have them around his thighs, they had to go. He crawled back to Matthew and locked their lips together once again. His hand moved farther south and he linked two fingers on the top hem of his lover's underwear. He was careful to lift them up over the blonde's half swollen member. Once the fabric was off, Gilbert grabbed Matthew's manhood. It hardened when he grabbed it, making Gilbert smile.

Matthew mellowed. Wow. This was wonderful. Gilbert knew just where to touch him.

"Does my Birdie like that?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, yes." Matthew breathed.

"Good." The albino said as he dipped his head and took the tip of Matthew into his mouth. He generously licked the slit, leaving it coated in saliva. Deciding he liked the taste, he took more of his lover in his mouth. He wrapped his hands around the part he didn't have in his mouth and gently began kneading it as he swirling his tongue around the stiffening member.

Matthew was uncontrollably moaning. Oh sweet baby Jesus could Gilbert use his tongue. His breathing became labored as he started to wiggle. Matthew bucked his hips. He wanted more. Gilbert held Matthew down as he nearly choked on the dick in his mouth, but that didn't stop him. He would swirl his tongue, knead the erection, and suck. The Canadian writhed and pulled at the bed sheets. This was too much. Matthew kept getting harder, until he could barely take it anymore.

"Gil, stop! I am coming!" the blonde screeched. Gilbert could have cared less when his boyfriend couldn't hold it anymore, and spilled his seed into his mouth. Actually he enjoyed it. He swallowed Matthew's cum; it was sweet and salty at the same time.

The older didn't give the younger time to bask in the afterglow of an orgasm. He quickly made his way back up to the Canadian's lips, letting Matthew taste himself.

Matthew did notice something poking his thigh. When they broke he looked down to see that Gilbert needed a bit of help.

"Gil, get up." He said as he tried to push the stronger off of him. "Gil, come on. I am going to help you down there."

At that Gilbert agreed, it was starting to hurt. He lay down as Matthew pulled off the undergarment and looked at his lover's member. 'Well… I can't fit that in my mouth.' Matthew told himself. He reached for the erect shaft and lightly touched it. He heard Gilbert groan; so he knew he was doing something right. He grabbed it full on and pumped. He did that a few times before he went back to lightly touching it with his finger tips. He traced the underside of the member before he added a bit more pressure to the vein there.

'Nope. That's it. I can't take it anymore.' Gilbert thought to himself as he moaned and hopped up. He grabbed Matthew by the shoulders, turned him around, and flopped him back onto the bed. Gilbert climbed on top of him and put three fingers up to his mouth.

"Suck. Make sure that you lubricate these well, I don't want to hurt you." The albino said as his other hand traveled south, to Matthew's lone erection. He pumped while Matthew sucked his fingers.

When he deemed them well lubed up he took his fingers from the Canadian's mouth and brought his hand down to the blonde's puckered hole.

"Okay, this is going to feel weird, but unless you want this hurt I gotta do it. Try to relax." Gilbert said as he put one finger into the hole. Matthew tensed at first, and then relaxed. Gilbert wriggled his finger around for a bit, and then added a second. He scissored the two. He made sure his Birdie was completely adjusted until he added the last finger. Stretching the hole, Gilbert was pleased when the boy beneath him was moaning. He wanted Matthew to feel good.

He pulled the fingers out when he deemed the hole stretched enough. He positioned his erection in front of the hole. Before going in he looked at his boyfriend.

"Are you ready Birdie?" Gilbert asked. He hoped Matthew was, he didn't really want to back out now. Matthew nodded his head yes. Gilbert smiled before he pushed his way into Matthew, relishing in the heat.

The young blonde felt as if he were being split in two. When Gilbert had gotten fully in, he was thankful that he waited until Matthew gave the okay. He didn't know if he was going to survive if Gil hadn't waited.

When he nodded the older slowly pulled back and thrust back in. he didn't want to hurt his Birdie; he was trying to be gentle, but damn, it was hard not to go fast. He went as slow as he could; letting his boyfriend adjust.

"Gil, you n-need to go f-faster." Matthew moaned all of a sudden. Gilbert was willing to comply. He picked up the pace, making his Birdie moan louder. He thrust in at different angles to see if he could find something that would make the boy under him see stars. He threw one of Matthew's legs over his shoulder so he could reach yet another angle.

"RIGHT THERE, GIL! RIGHT THERE!" Matthew screamed. 'Looks like I found it.' Gilbert said to himself as he picked up his pace and aimed for that specific spot. His Birdie moaned louder every passing minute.

He loved this. Matthew's voice, Matthew's heat, his smell, his taste, everything. He loved the way his lover looked sprawled about his bed, body moving every time he thrust in. He loved the way Matthew looked; his hair matted down by sweat, glasses askew, his face twisted with pleasure. Gilbert wanted to keep this precious moment. This moment that the two of them had together, alone, in a feeling of bliss. Gilbert wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. The moment he and Matthew joined in complete harmony.

"GIL! I AM COMING!" Matthew yelled as his juices exploded all over Gilbert. The other thrust in a few more times before he spilled his seed into Matthew; filling him to the brim. He fell to the side of the blonde and held him close, never wanting to let go.

They both lay there; enjoying the afterglow of their love-making. Matthew yawned. He was tired. He snuggled into the albino's side. Gilbert grabbed his blanket and threw it over the both of them, trying to preserve some of the warmth.

This was another moment Gilbert wanted to remember; being with his Birdie. This made him so happy. This made him feel alive. He felt as if he could live forever. He felt as if he were unstoppable; that he could do anything. Gilbert didn't care where he was; as long as he could keep this moment. This moment was perfect.

A/N: Well… what did I tell you? I got this one done. The sex things… they finally happened! Although, I do want to ask… this wasn't too fast was it? I feel like I am going fast here… I don't know… maybe it is just me -.-… Well… anyway, I got it done. This chapter is finished. That is a big weight off of my chest. Anywho! I hope you all enjoyed! J I will try to write another chapter again soon!


End file.
